


This Game Life

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Fon is weird, Gamer Ability, Is this family bonding?, Kyoya is annoyed, OC, OOC, Reborn is a little..., Swearing, Teen Arcobaleno, The arcobaleno have to much free time, Tsuna regrets some of her life choices, Violence, gamer - Freeform, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsuna feels like she is cursed. No matter what she does, something is always holding her back. Even when she has a special power. Not knowing what to do, she decides to check out Namimori Paranormal Club. It's not as if it can get any worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Khr. I wrote this fic to practice writing and for my own amusment. I do not make a profit from it.  
> Please leave a comment.

 

Sitting at the kitchen table in a perfectly normal home in the quaint town of Namimori, two women eat their breakfast. The older of the two, a woman in her mid to late thirties with chin length brown hair and big brown eyes, happily chats away inbetween bites of food.

The other presence at the table on the other hand, seems to be captivated with moving the food around on her plate. With short brown hair that seems to be doing its best to break the laws of gravity, sticking up in every direction, big brown eyes that stare blankly at her plate and wearing a baggy boys uniform that completely hides her figure, the girl isn't going to be winning any beauty pageants. But that is fine for sixteen year old Tsunayoshi Sawada, she has bigger things on her mind then her appearance. Attention finally leaving her plate, she looks up to her mothers smiling face and then just above her head. There written in white letters are the words, Nana Sawada, Number One Housewife, Lv17.

Silently mouthing the word observe, a semi transparent screen pops up. The only way to describe the screen is that it's like a video game status screen.

Nana Sawada(female)

Number One Housewife

Lv:17 Age:36

Hp:900 Mp:530

Str:30

Dex:25

Con:25

Int:10

Wis:10

Cha:40

Luck:70

Being able to see a status screen or look at the status screen of other characters would be a normal thing in a game. But in the real world, if someone claims they can see status screens people will either think they're joking or crazy. In Tsuna case, she wishes this was a joke. For a little over a year, since that day a screen popped up when she was trying to study, her life has been like a game and it sucks. Normally if a person is asked if they would like to live life as a game, they would answer, yes or that would be fun. In Tsuna case, having experienced a game life, she would say no. It's not as if she wasn't excited about it when she first gained this ability but the truth is that even with gamer powers the world somehow has a way to bring you down to reality.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" An insistent voice chirps repeatedly trying to grab the teens attention.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tsuna silently closes her mothers status screen and looks her in the eyes.

"Tsuna-chan would you be a dear and pick up a few things on your way home from school today," as Nana makes her request a new screen pops up reading, 'will you accept the mission, Ingredient Hunt, Y or N. This one is significantly smaller then the status screen she had been looking at before and Tsuna can only sigh. Mission requests are mission that can be found in games. By accepting these missions players can gain experience, items, money, reputation or affection points.

Looking tiredly at the mission screen, Tsuna presses the Y, agreeing to the quest and says, "sure mom."

"That's my girl, " saying this Nana hands over some money along with a shopping list. Smiling as she picks up the dirty dishes off the table, Nana comments, "you better be on your way. You don't want to be late for school."

Shoving the money and list into her black school pants, Tsuna looks to the clock and winces. If she doesn't leave now there is a very good chance she will be late. Standing up she picks up her school bag, that has been resting against her chair, and proceeds to head for the door.

Before she closes the door, from behind her the voice of her mother calls out, "have a good day."

Not even thinking about it Tsuna responds, "you too, " as she leaves the house.

After leaving her house, Tsuna begins to make a run for school.

It's not due to Tsuna being late that causes her to run. If anything, if Tsuna was any normal sixteen year old she would have more then enough time to get to school. Her house is only a thirty minute walk away from her school and she currently has over an hour to get there. The reason why she has to leave so early and put in the extra effort is due to...that. The anomaly, for that's all it can be called, that makes this game life so unbearable.

While running, Tsuna passes by several schoolmates all wearing either the boys uniform she is currently wearing or the cute girls uniform. For a moment she stares longingly at the girls uniform. But quickly adverts her gaze as not wanting to be thought of as a pervert. Instead she focuses on the names and levels above everyones heads. Most of the students she pass are between the levels of three and four. Normal Namimori high student are usually below level five. While students in a sports clubs are often above level five. Looking ahead, Tsuna sees a familiar tall figure in the distance. Without seeing his face, she already knows who it is. Above the guys head are the words, 'Takeshi Yamomto, Baseball Ace and Lv8'. Other than the president of the disciplinary committee and some transfer student who enrolled last year, Yamamoto is the student with the highest level. Or at least the one with the highest level and decent at the back of his head, Tsuna silently mouths observe and looks at his stats.

Takeshi Yamamoto(male)

Baseball Ace

Lv8 Age:16

Hp:400 Mp:230

Str:30

Dex:29

Con:33

Int:5

Wis:5

Cha:25

Luck:5

Laughing wearily Tsuna thinks to herself, 'looks like his stats went up again.'

In games a person is a certain amount of points that can be used to raise a characters stats. As you level up you get more points that you can distribute. From observing others, Tsuna has come to the conclusion that people at level one start off with forty points. Every level after that they gain ten points. But there is another way to gain points, that's by training your body and mind. In Yamomoto case, he should have a total of a hundred and ten points but looking at his current stats he currently has an extra twenty-two points.

'Life isn't fair,' Tsuna thinks as her mind wonders to her own level and stats. As if the very world agrees with her a new screen pops up in front of her and in the same instant Tsuna feels the world slow down.

Reading the screen it says, 'the effects of the status ailment, 'Sealed', have been activated. You have been afflicted by the status effect of 'Slow-down'. 'Slow down,' drastically effects your dexterity.

Screaming internally, Tsuna calls up her menu screen and quickly checks her stats.

Tsunayoshi Sawada(female)

Student of Namimori High School

Lv:15 Age:16

Hp:375 Mp:220

Status Ailment In Effect:

Sealed

Slowdown

Str: 7.5

Dex: 5

Con: 35

Int: 17.5

Wis: 10

Cha: 5

Luck: 5

Checking her status ailments, Tsuna notices that under the 'sealed' status ailments, which has been there since she first gained this power, is another status ailment called 'Slow-down'. Checking out the ailment, Tsuna reads, 'Slow-down' causes a players dexterity to decrease by half.

'Damnit! That means that my dexterity is now is lower than the average person at level one! Why!' Crying she can only watch as everyone passes her by. Even an old lady with a cane hobbles along faster then she can run.

Sighing, she continues to run and focuses on the 'Sealed' ailment. A new screen pops up and Tsuna looks at the mysterious ailment that is the bane of her existance. Quickly reading over its description, she reads, A mysterious status ailment that reduces all stats by fifty percent. It can also temporary cause slow-down, level-down, forget, confusion and paralyze to take effect.

It is due to this ailment that Tsuna has been unable to take advantage of having the gamer ability. Even with a high level, with most o her stats being so low and being affiliated by status effect at random times, it's difficult for Tsuna to complete missions or gain extra stat points.

Suddenly feeling a chill run down her back, Tsuna makes a face as she notices that she is alone. There is no one on the streets and the shops all appear empty. Looking around her gaze finally lands on a red mound laying on the ground. Coming a stop a few feet away from the blob, she stares at it.

"Observation," Tsuna whispers and watches as a new screen pops up reading, 'Red Slime'. No information on level or stats are given.

Letting out a breath of air, Tsuna says "menu", causing a new screen to pop up. Looking at the screen she reads the menu, from top to bottom; Status, Items, Equipment, Quest, Skills, Monsters and Characters. Concentrating on the items box, a new screen to appears. This screen is clearly marked items and in it are several small filled boxes. Reaching into the screen, Tsuna hand disappears as if it is reaching inside a bag or box, and when she pulls her hand out of the screen she is gripping a baseball bat.

The screen that next pops up asks, 'would you like to equip the baseball bat, Y or N'. Tsuna is quick to press the Y on the screen. Just then, a long red tentacle strikes out hitting her in the shoulder. Letting out a shriek Tsuna stumbles back. She turns to look at the Red Slime and notices that it is wiggling. Suddenly a new tentacle flies out of the Slime and slams into the teens thigh.

"Ow ow ow, " she mutters as she leans over with tears in her eyes, "that really hurts."

Taking a deep breath she stands up and raises the bat up and takes her first step towards the monster.

* * *

Running pass the school gate, Tsuna can only sigh when she sees the school clock. She has missed first period and that means she needs to sneak her way into second period before the Disciplinary Committee sees her. Wincing as she takes a step forward, Tsuna thanks the fact that her constitution stat is so high. Her injuries would have been more serious if it weren't for that. As she tries to brush off the dirt from her clothes, she makes her way behind a bush. The sound of shoes hitting pavement makes her stop and look through the leaves. A flash of what looks to be metal causes Tsuna to fall back on her behind in fear.

'A monster is less frightening then that,' Tsuna thinks as she looks at the young man with short black hair, slanted grey eyes, wearing black pants, a white button down shirt, black shoes, black jacket and red armband. Kyoya Hibari comes to a stop a few feet away from where Tsuna is hiding and the teen can only hold her breath praying that the other will pass her by.

'There is no way I can survive a fight with Hibari-san!' Tsuna thinks, 'that guy is a monster!'

Although it has been a while since the last time Tsuna had checked Hibari-sans level, which had been encroaching on twenty-four, she didn't need to check with stats that had been that ridiculous. She didn't even know how someone can have so many extra stat points.

The sound of footsteps approaching causes her to tear up.

"Ah, Kyoya-chan what are you doing here." A voice suddenly asks causes the footsteps to pause. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Tsuna isn't sure if she should break down crying in fear at the fact that someone would talk so intimately to the demon of Namimori or cry tears of joy for the distraction. Instead Tsuna decides to slowly make her way through the bushes and to the school building. Looking back only once, she makes out the image of Hibari-san fighting with another teen. In that brief glimpse she notices that the other teen looks quite similar to Hibari-san and realizes it's one of the transfer students.

Making her way to the classroom, she opens the door and is met with a sea of blank and sneering faces. Looking down, Tsuna slowly makes her way to her seat and thankfully doesn't trip or suffer from another status aliment. Sitting down on her seat she lets out a breath of air and sits back. Just then a hand reaches out and taps her on the shoulder. Tensing up Tsuna looks to her right in fear and then relaxes as she notices it's only the schools idol, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Tsuna-kun," the soft spoken girl says as she gently pushes a lock of her short light brown hair behind her ear, "you have something stuck to your shoe."

Blinking a few times, Tsuna looks down and notices there is in fact a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Mumbling a "Thank you," she reaches down and grabs it. Pulling the paper off and lifting it up. She silently read the paper, 'Namimori Paranormal Club. Whether it's terrifying, mystifying or exhilarating, Namimori Paranormal Club will investigate. Believe you're being haunted or think you've been cursed, stop on by and find out the truth.'

'Cursed, huh, ' Tsuna thinks of the sealed status ailment. 'Not like it could get any worse.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit off of this fic.

 

As the bell rings out, most of the students of class 2-A stand up grabbing their belonging and make a dash for the classroom doors. With how desperate some of the students are to escape, Tsuna is a bit surprised that they hadn't tried jumping out the window. Some people might consider it a bit unreasonable to suggest that if a student is in such a hurry to leave school, they should just jump out a second story window but those people most likely don't know Namimori or its disciplinary commitee. Because if they did, then they would know that jumping out a window is safer then incurring the wrath of the leader of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna and those who have decided to take their time leaving the classroom pause as they hear a series of shouts and screams. Collectively they pray for the poor souls that have been caught breaking the rules. Shoving her notebook in her bag, she notices a piece of paper sticking out of at a weird angle. Pulling the paper out, reveals a familiar flyer inviting students to join the paranormal activities club. For a moment the thought that maybe they could help her briefly passes her mind but is quickly thrown away. How could normal people help her. If she told anyone they would either think she is crazy or faking it. But then again what does it matter. If she keeps this up, she might really die.

Stepping out of the classroom, Tsuna pauses and looks at the flyer and reads, 'Believe you're being haunted, think you've been cursed, stop on by and find out the truth.' At the bottom of the paper is a room number, 3-C. Letting out a sigh she turns to head towards the staircase. She still has to complete the mission request her mother had given her. But as she reaches the stairs going down, she pauses and looks over to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

Looking at the flyer still in her hand and then to the stairs leading down, she mutters under her breath, "this is so stupid". Turning she heads for the stairs that lead to the third floor and walks up them.

It might be a little weird but Tsuna has never been to the third floor of her school. All her classes are either on the second or the first floor, in the case of gym. There's never been a reason to go to the third floor. Passing by some classrooms, while she looks for room 3-C, Tsuna feels a chill and wonders if she should turn around to go home. She has never liked supernatural stuff. It's bad enough with all the things in the world that can hurt you but things like ghost, who you can't fight back against, are too much.

Suddenly a screen pops up reading.

Congratulations a new skill has been created!

You can now use ? ? ?!

'What in the world are these question marks,' Tsuna thinks as she presses on the screen to make it go away, 'are these suppose to be words or what?!'

As soon as the screen disapears, a new one pops up.

Warning!

? ? ? has been activated! You sense an ominous presence! Is this perhaps a premonition of events to come!?

Getting rid of the screen in front of her, Tsuna pulls up her status screen and focuses on the skills option. A screen pops up listing all of the skills she has manage to learn. Skimming through them she finally comes to the unknown skill she has just aquired. Bringing up the skill she quickly reads it's description.

? ? ?: Lv1. Passive. A power that can see through all.

'That doesn't explain anything!' Tsuna internally screams. 'If anything, this sounds like observe. And what was all that about a ominous presence and a premonition!? That's it! I'm going home!'

As she starts to turn to go back the way she had come, the door in front of her opens and a young man with messy black hair, deep black eyes, pale skin and curly sideburns stands starring at her. Only one thought passes through her mind, 'it's one of the transfer students!'

The guy gives her a once over and then notices the flyer in her hand. His mouth quirks up into a smirk and he reaches out grabbing Tsuna arm in a in a vice like grip. Pulling her inside he says, "you must be interested in joining the paranormal activities club."

As she is dragged inside she notices the room number plate, 3-C and silently screams to herself.

The inside of the room looks like any other class room and for a moment she takes in all her escape options. This is the third floor, so the window was out of the question. Even if her gamer abilities allows her to survive or walk away mostly uninjured from the fall, she'll have to answer a lot of annoying questions. As for the door she was just dragged through, it was unlikely she would be able to reach it before this guy. If it came down to a fight...

Silently whispering observe a screen pops up revealing the others information and Tsuna feels herself slip into despair.

Reborn

#1 Student of Namimori

Lv:20 Age:16

Hp: 1450 Mp: 820

Str: 55

Dex: 60

Con: 60

Int: 70

Wis: 40

Cha: 65

Luck: 30

'He has four hundred extra HP and two hundred extra MP!' Tsuna thinks to herself in surprise, 'Not to mention.' She quickly adds up his skill points and compare them to his level, 'a hundred and fifty extra skill points! I remember some of the other transfer students having high levels but none of them have so many extra skill points!'

"So, what made you decide to join this club?" is suddenly asked breaking Tsuna from the panic attack she was having.

"Eh?" She smartly responds and feels herself being released from the others grip. But just as she is released she is pushed back into a chair and the chair is dragged into position in front of a desk. A stack of papers is slammed down onto the desk along with a pen.

"You need to sigh here and here," he orders and while confused and disoriented with what is going on she obeys. "Incial here, here, here, here and here."

"Right, I think thats about it," he says, "we have meetings after school every Monday and Wednesday. They're mandatory unless you're stuck in a hospital bed and don't even think of ditching or else. If you do need to miss a meeting you'll need to fill out form eight, section six in triplicate. You also can't sue or ask for reimbursement if you meet any kind of...accident while fulfilling club activities."

Not understanding half of the stuff being said, Tsuna is picked up like a sack of potatoes and carried to the door. Reborn then tosses her outside the room where she lands in a heap on the floor. Looking up, she sees Reborn still smirking as he places a fedora on his head. She has no idea where he even got it.

As he begins to shut the door, she cries out, "wait!"

And the door surprisingly halts. Reborn looks at her, his smirk never waving but to Tsuna it feels as if he's irriated. "What?" He questions.

"Um, about the flyer," Tsuna timidly asks, "is it true that you deal with curses and stuff like that?"

A moment of silence passes between them and she begins to wonder if she has said something wrong.

"Thats right," Reborn finally answers, "you can even say it's a specialty."

"Really, then!" Tsuna starts to say but is cut off as Reborn waves his hand in a dismissive gesture while saying, "That can wait for Wednesday meeting. I'll see you then."

The door is then slammed shut and Tsuna stares in confusion as she sits on the floor. Irritation wells up and for a moment she has the sudden urge to get up and give him a piece of her mind. And then she remembers his stats and quickly bottles those feelings away. She'll just have to come back on Wednesday to find out more. With thoughts of going to the store to complete the mission her mother gave her, Tsuna leaves the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look I updated. Hopefully this turned out okay. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter but then I realized I can't use them because Tsuna stats are too low. So, oh well. I'll use that stuff later on.  
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment last time! It means a lot to me! Also if anyone wants to leave a comment this chapter, please do.

**Author's Note:**

> So the basic idea of the gamer ability, is that a character has game like abilities that easily make them op (over powered). And while I was thinking about this, I had an idea. What if a person with the gamer ability has circumstance which make it almost impossible for them to ever become op. And that got me thinking about Tsuna. In the beginning of canon, Tsuna is no good. If someone like her got the gamer ability, it's very likely it wouldn't make much of a difference. She 'd fail most quest and would have to run away from most monsters. Causing her to hate having an ability like that. Also if you take into consideration the fan theory that having her flames sealed caused most of her problems, then wouldn't that be a status effect in a game.
> 
> Str- stregth: stands for physical power. How strong a person is and how hard they hit.
> 
> Dex-Dexterity: physical nimbleness, speed, fine motor skills, reaction time and aiming.
> 
> Con-Constitution: physical toughness, how much damage someone can take, endirance, will power, resisting poison and illness.
> 
> Int-intelligence: how smart a person is, how much and fast they can remember, how quickly they learn and skilled they are.
> 
> Wis-Wisdom: a person intuition and streetnsmarts. A persons perceptiveness, will power and decision making skills.
> 
> Cha-Charisma: a persons force of personality. How much a person can influence others by speeches, diplomacy, fear and lying.
> 
> Luck: can effect how often you get a critical hit and what drops you get from a monster. Basically it's a mysterious force, that's a bit broken.
> 
> If your curious about what her original stats would be without being sealed, I'll write them below.
> 
> Tsunayoshi Sawada
> 
> Lv: 15 Age: 16
> 
> Hp: 750 Mp: 470
> 
> Str: 15
> 
> Dex: 20
> 
> Con: 70
> 
> Int: 35
> 
> Wis: 20
> 
> Cha: 10
> 
> Luck: 10
> 
> The reason why her constitution and intelligence are so high is because she placed a lot of points in constitution and intelligence. Constitution so she can withstand attacks from monsters and bullies. As for intelligence, so she can do better in school.


End file.
